star_wars_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Clone Wars
The Clone Wars was a conflict between The Galactic Republic and The Confederacy of Independent Systems lasting for 3 years, beginning in 22 BBY, with the battle of Geonosis, and ending in 19 BBY, following the end of The Separatists and having The Republic reorganized into The Galactic Empire, ruled by the Sith. History 22 BBY Battle of Geonosis On the planet of Geonosis, The Separatists had captured 2 jedi; Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi and a Republic senator; Padmé Amidala for an execution inside an arena in front of many Geonosians. After the execution began with the Geonosians releasing 3 beasts to kill Skywalker, Kenobi and Amidala, the 3 struggled to survive until hundreds of jedi, led by Jedi Master Mace Windu, came to the rescue. This started a battle inside the arena between many Separatistic Battle Droids and Geonosians against the Jedi, leading to many casualties. Soon the jedi were outnumbered and forced to the middle of the arena where the Sith Lord Count Dooku would encourage Windu and his men to give up. As all hope seemed lost an army of Clone Troopers from the planet of Kamino, led by Jedi Master Yoda, came to help the jedi, leading to a fight between the droid army and Geonosians stationed on the planet against the Jedi and their army of Clones. Dooku fled the scene but was followed by Skywalker and Kenobi that would later face him in a lightsaber duel inside a Geonosian hangar. This would lead to Dooku injuring both Skywalker and Kenobi but they were soon saved by Yoda, that also entered the hangar to later fight Dooku. This would later lead to Dooku and his droid army fleeing the planet, giving victory to the Republic. This was the first battle in the Clone Wars and this was also where the template of all Clone Troopers, Jango Fett, was killed. 19 BBY Battle over Coruscant After 3 years of Clone Wars in the galaxy, The Separatists kidnapped the Republics most important figure, Chancellor Palpatine. They brought him to Separatist leader General Grievous, onboard his flagship above Coruscant, where also Separatist fleets were fighting Republican fleets. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi would be sent to Grievous flagship to rescue the chancellor and after flying through the space battle they would later enter the ships hangar. After finding the chancellor, Count Dooku would arrive at the scene, starting a lightsaber duel between him and the two jedi, which later would lead to Dookus death at the hands of Skywalker. The jedi and the chancellor was soon captured by battle droids and sent to General Grievous where they would be able to get out of their capture and killing several separatistic troops in the room, leading to Grievous fleeing the scene. The jedi would later succeed to get control over and land the ship, that was now injured from the battle, on Coruscant where they sent the chancellor back to safety. Battle of Utapau After the Battle over Coruscant, Obi-Wan would be sent to find Grievous that, together with a droid army, had occupied the planet of Utapau. Obi-Wan and his 212th Battalion led by Commander Cody would later arrive at the scene and Obi-Wan would meet Grievous in a lightsaber battle while both of their armies were fighting each other. This would later lead to Kenobi killing Grievous but soon the 212th Battalion received Order 66 (which meant that all clones would turn against their jedi generals), from Chancellor Palpatine, and Cody and his troops tried to kill Kenobi but failed. The clones won the battle of Utapau. Battle of Kashyyyk As the battle at Utapau was going on, so was the Battle at Kashyyyk. A droid army had invaded the planet of Kashyyyk, home of the Wookies, and a clone army led by Jedi Master Yoda and Clone Commander Gree would be sent to aid the Wookies in their upcoming battle against the battle droids. The droid army would later attack from a beach, where the battle would start. After some time fighting, chancellor Palpatine gave the clones located on the planet Order 66 leading to Gree trying to kill Yoda, but was instead beheaded himself by the jedi master. Yoda would later flee the planet. The Republic, that was soon rearranged into the Galactic Empire, won the battle against the droids later on. Order 66 After Palpatine had killed 4 jedi masters, including Mace Windu, following them finding out that Palpatine is actually a sith master, Palpatine's new sith-apprentice Anakin Skywalker (which Palpatine had seduced to the Dark side of the force) was attacking the jedi temple with his 501st legion of clone troopers to kill as many jedi as possible. Palpatine would give Order 66 to several clones all over the galaxy, leading to many jedi generals being killed by their own men, such as Ki-Adi-Mundi in the battle of Mygeeto, Aayla Secura in the Battle of Felucia, Plo Koon at Cato Neimoidia and Stass Allie at Saleucami. Palpatine would later also reorganize the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire. The death of the remaining Separatist leaders After Anakin had attacked the jedi temple, his next mission given to him by Palpatine was to go to Mustafar to kill the remaining Separatist leaders which would set an end to the Clone Wars. Anakin arrived at the hot planet and furfilled his mission, with separatist leader Nute Gunray being Anakins last victim. The Clone Wars was now over. Appearances * Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones * Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith